


[Podfic] Beacon by uniquepov

by fire_juggler



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon by uniquepov read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Though years have passed, Lewis still has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Beacon by uniquepov

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beacon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628056) by [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov). 



> Recorded for uniquepov, for her birthday. Happy Birthday!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/beacon.mp3)

## Length:

00:11:45 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/beacon-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 11.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/beacon-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.3 MB 



## Music Credits:

Music Snippets from Zoë Keating's "Don't Worry" from her album [Into the Trees](http://www.amazon.com/Into-The-Trees-Zoe-Keating/dp/B0052YO4L0/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1377259101&sr=8-1&keywords=zoe+keating+into+the+trees).   
---|---


End file.
